The Draconian Prophecy
by Syria13
Summary: hundreds of years before hogwarts was built my entire race was wiped out, being immortal while everybody around you is mortal is the worst thing I can imagine, only when I find my soul mate, my other half, will I become mortal, could a certain slytherin change this. read the many trials we will face. dracoxoc dracooc DMoc DMxoc Dracoxofc DMxOFC Being Rewritten
1. Prologue

Prophecy, that tiny little word that caused so much destruction by the hands of numerous men and women afraid of their own destinies, there is one prophecy that witches and wizards are the most afraid of... when times tell of a deadly Draconian and her Veela mate, however in their rush to stop this event they didn't realize that they were sealing their own fate.

In an effort to stop the prophecy from coming true the Draconians, once a noble and mighty race fell that very night, all except for one...


	2. Chapter 1: Origins

113: hell everyone thanks for taking the time to read my story this chapter is dedicated to Lorna Roxen and Surfgirl7806.

Disclaimer: I only own Syria, the men who came to her village and the Draconians.

READ THIS IT IS IMPORTANT: I will not update until at least 1 review, also the chapters will get gradually get longer.

Syrias POV:

I was just a youngling when the strange men came to our village, demanding us to leave and we being the proud Draconians we are of course refused. That's when the attacks started, at first the attacks were minor just a few scratches on warriors. But one day they barged their way into the village giving us two options, leave Europe forever or die. We ignored their warning and it lead us to our demise.

In the dead of the night they attacked killing everyone except me. One of the mortals took pity on me, casting a spell bounding me to his family as a servant; this stopped the other more cruel mortals from killing me.

As we left the now burning village the last word I heard was Malfoy….

113: and that's the lot for now please review and subscribe.

By the way, next chapter has Draco in it. =D


	3. Chapter 2: master

Chapter 2: Master, till death I shall serve thee.

113: hello this is animechick113 with another chapter of the draconian prophecy, but from now on please everybody call me 13 why? Well because that's my favorite number, well enough about me time for the story but first, review replies! Yay!

xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: thank u for the review, glad you like it also each chapter will get longer, maybe.

Texas 512: thanks 4 the review.

Third person Pov (present time)

"Master is this really necessary" the proud voice of the young women aka me asked the old Malfoy, "you know it is Syria, my grandson needs you, besides I'm getting on in my years" the chuckling old man replied with a chuckle, sighing the young woman replied "yes master, are we going by the floo network or-", "the car Syria, the car." The still chuckling Malfoy replied.

Walking down to the car both the master and the servant climbed in, "master" she asked, "why are you giving ownership of me to Draco instead of Lucius?" sighing the old man slowly looked at the young Draconian (well young to a Draconian) "Syria, Lucius has been lusting after you for years, ever since he was a boy and I permitted him to see you for the first time."

"I see master, but why now? Why not when Draco was first starting Hogwarts?" the old man once again looked at her this time with bemused expression "I was still worried that even though he was young, your lust for him would still be just as strong"

"m-master what in the world are you talking about?" she yelled blushing, "oh nothing" he replied chuckling.

(Hogwarts, just after the Durmstrang entered)

"Pfft who do they think they are?" replied an annoyed Draco, "making such a big flashy entrance."

*BANG*as the huge explosion rang throughout the hall two figures popped out in of nowhere, with two yells of "Master!" and "Whoa!", both figures smashed onto the Slytherin table one an old man grinning the other a young women with dragon wings, tail, horns and ears.

So master what happened to NOT USING THE FLOO NETWORK!" the young women screamed, the old man replied "driving was taking-" he suddenly stopped speaking and hugged Draco "Draco my boy it's been so long", the stammering boy could only say one thing "g-grandfather"

13: well thats the chappie, hope you enjoyed it


	4. OCs very important!

13: hello this 13 here just an author's note, firstly no more chapters until I get reviews =P, also I am looking for OCs to put in my story, if you want your OC in this story just give me all their details and who they want to be with, of course it will be mentioned that they belong to you, anyway that's the lot bye.


	5. Chapter 3: A MAIDS COSTUME!

13: hehe wow it sure has been awhile huh? Sorry about the very long wait but I have been sick and the exams were killers. I'm on holidays for another two weeks, I will also be posting my master piece 'Red', so check that out to.

Reviews will be answered at the bottom

Disclaimer: omg you think I own Draco I feel honored, but no I don't, you all know who I own.

"G-grandfather" shock ran through Draco, quickly regaining his composure, coughing a little before continuing to talk "what are you doing here and who is…what the hell is that thing". The creature took the form of a girl around his age with long hair the colour of blood and glowing blue eyes, silted pupils observing every movement he made, although that wasn't the teenagers weirdest features the scaled wings matched her blue tail, blades jutted out from the tips both. Dragon ear stuck out with goat like horns curling around them, her hands had deadly looking claws, she snarled at him revealing sharp teeth. Her clothes were-were a blue maid outfit, was his grandfather a pervert or something.

"This, this is your grandson master, he looks like he lose in a fist fight to a mountain lion." The creature snarled out, "Now, now Syria you know mere mortals such as ourselves cannot fight a mountain lion, it may be weak to you, but to us a mountain lion is capable of killing us within seconds, even with weapons." The young women sighed before kneeling before the old Malfoy "Of course master, I live to serve the head of the Malfoy."

Chuckling the elder Malfoy turned to his grandson and beckoned him up onto the table, "come now Draco this will only take a minute" stepping up onto the table with the creature and his grandfather he knelt beside the creature who upon seeing him kneeling stood up.

"I, Abraxas Malfoy head of the Malfoy family pass over leadership of the family to you my grandson, Draco Malfoy, this of course includes Syria who has been guarding the Malfoy family for centuries do you Dra-" the old wizard halfway through his speech was interrupted by his protector "Master should this not be a private matter" Abraxas stared at Syria before muttering "Fine".

~Dracos' point of view/ Pov~

I didn't know what to think, me the head of the family at only 14, it was unheard of since the 1700s, which would make me the youngest head of the Malfoy family since Pyxis Malfoy who became the head of our family at 15. It wasn't uncommon however for the head Malfoy to pass his title onto his grandson after all they lived so long, I guess now I know why, with this, this beast guarding them I bet they lived even longer lives than usual.

Snarling interrupted my thought before the voice did "As the guardian of the Malfoy family I can hear your thoughts, young _master_" well shit, this wasn't good or maybe this could be an opportunity to get my revenge on Potter, the shrill, or what I thought was shrill voice of Hermione Granger pieced the air. "Slavery, I knew the Malfoy were bad but to keep a teenager as a slave is atrocious, illegal as well, professor Dumbledore do something about this."

Grandfather looked ready to blow a fuse but the so called slave came to the rescue "I owe the Malfoy family my life they saved me from certain death when I was but a mere child" one would think this would shut Granger up but no "You are _obviously_ a magical creature of some kind and since I've never heard of you, you must be very very rare therefore you should be studied and bred with your own kind."

At these final words grandfather flinched, while the creature bowed its head "ask your defense against the dark arts teacher, _girl_, because anyone with half a brain would have more common sense than you." Grandfather quickly beckoned me to follow him and the creature out of the great hall, at least my exit was flashier than the people from Durmstrang.

I could not get this one thought out my head who the hell was this girl, suddenly a light flashed and suddenly instead of the monster stood an ordinary girl, "Perhaps you would prefer this form more young master."

Gaping at her, she turned around while chuckling before following grandfather, what a girl.

13: I'm so sorry guy I just lost inspiration for a period of time in fact I forgot all about it, until a review came in from **slytherinswagANDstyle** anyway congrats to whose oc came in first

Name: Alina Gabel aka: Doll or Babe

Age: 14

Appearance: Golden Brown almost Dark Blonde Hair with Dark Blue-grey eyes. She's 5'8 and 110 pounds, so slender and quite tall.

Attitude: Loves books, but not an addict: *ahem* Hermione! Smart, but not as smart as golden girl ;) Although she has way better social skills and definitely knows how to seduce a guy if she tries. She is wild and mysterious (can't be tamed) but is also cautious and loyal, her main form of humour being sarcasm and is very graceful. People either call her doll, because she looks so delicate and dainty with her small features or babe, if their flirting or they're just really good friends.

House: Slytherin :)

Family: Pureblood mum and dad.. not super rich, but well of: they work at the ministry. Older sister named Enasia who's two years older (they're pretty close and she's in Hufflepuff) and a baby brother named Kyle, who's 9 years younger than her.

Love Interest: Blaise Zabini! (since Draco's taken ;) )

Friends: Hopefully best friends with your oc and friendly with Draco.

Unfortunally **Texas 512 Baby **came in a day too late so message me to work out your details and **I'm Past the Point of No Retun **message me about your oc.

Texas 512 Baby: you happy now I updated thanks to you ;)

I'm past the point of no retun: lol I think that about every story I like but please do PM me.

TELL YOUR FRIENDS CHECK OUT MY MASTER PIECE 'RED' WHEN IT COMES OUT =D, yes I know that was in caps

**If anybody would like to draw Syria in her dragon form please tell me and I will give you a description of what I want her to look like.**


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

!Announcement!

sooo, did i mention how very very sorry i am? no well i am, don't kill me.

anyway obviously i have an announcement, a very big important announcement. The Draconian Prophecy is being expanded into the Draconian Tablets! Each inter connected and with different pairings

A Whole Series worth, The Collections are as following

The Prophecy Chronicles 3-7 Draco Malfoy

The Blood Poems 3-7 Sirius Black

The Anarchy Tomes 4-7 Fred and George Weasley

The Redemption Tales 4-7 Barty Crouch (Yay David Tennant)

The Royal Legends (no Pairing unless popular demand) 5-7 Tom Riddle

The Unwavering Trilogy 5-7 Severus Snape

i will write all of 3rd year before releasing it so you don't have to wait again.

coming to your Computers soon at the very latest of 2015 see you then ;)


End file.
